10 ways to annoy
by x-SweetHeart-x
Summary: 10 ways to annoy... Tout les personnages de Twilight! Traduction. Original sur DevianArt en Anglais.


_**10 ways to annoy…**___

_Traduit de l'anglais au français par SweetHeart_

_**Jasper Hale! (H-A-L-E!)**_

_10. Rappelez-lui de ne pas vous manger.  
9 .Informez-le qu'il à l'air d'être le Cullen dépressif.  
8. Allez vers lui, regardez-le dans les yeux et demandez-lui s'il a soif.  
7. Dites son nom avec deux __"a" (Jaspar) et appelez le Jaspar Cullen. Quand il vous reprend et dit que son nom est Jasper Hale, mettez une main sur son épaule et dites-lui que tout ce sang lui à monter au cerveau.  
6. Dites-lui que seules les filles peuvent percevoir les émotions. Maintenant, gloussez et partez en courant.  
5. Mettez-vous une cape et des faux crocs, puis sautez devant lui quand il s'en attend le moins en proclamant que vous venez sucer son sang.  
4. Envoyez-lui des vagues de désirs et voyez comment il réagit.  
3. Quand il devient trop renfermer, mettez vos doigts en croix devant vous et pleurez "Le pouvoir du Christ, oblige!".  
2. Peinturez sa chambre (celle d'Alice aussi) tout en rouge et filmez sa réaction.  
1. Chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose, attirez son attention et dites __"Sir, yes sir!" et saluez-le de la façon de l'armée.  
_

_**Edward Cullen (dit Eddichounet)  
**_

_10. Chantez Discovery Channel by the __Bloodhound Gang dans votre tête chaque fois qu'il est proche.  
9. Trafiquez*** sa Volvo et partez en balade avec celle-ci. _

_8. Dites-lui que la relation qu'il a avec Bella est pratiquement de la pédophilie et qu'il pourrait être envoyé en prison pour cela.  
7. Demandez-lui comment va Tanya.  
6. Finissez chaque argument avec "Mords moi, Edward.".  
5. Appelez-le Roméo dans son dos et dans sa face.  
4. À chaque fois qu'il se plait réplique avec "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Edward? Allez en Italie? "._

_3. Dites-lui que c'est cheveux ne sont pas bronze, mais bien gingembre, et il doit cesser de le nier.  
2. Chaque fois qu'il quitte une salle ou dit Au revoir, mettez-vous à genoux devant lui et suppliez le de ne pas s'en aller, pas encore.  
1. Prenez son téléphone cellulaire et changez la sonnerie pour Like a Virgin de Madonna._

_***Hot-Wire dans l'original qui signifie= démarrer en faisant se toucher les fils de contact___

_**Rosalie Hale**__**(**__**Rose'**__**)**_

_10. Dites-lui que, parce que tout le monde pense que Jasper et elle sont jumeaux, qu'ils devraient être ensemble. Quand elle demande pourquoi, dites-lui que l'inceste est _In_ ces temps-ci.  
9. Appelez-là _Ice Queen_ dans son dos et dans sa face.  
8. Chaque fois qu'elle débat sur quelque chose, dites-lui "Quoi qu'il en soit, Blondie."  
7. Dites-lui que le fait d'être humain n'est pas si génial.  
6. Quand elle demande l'ultime requête, dites-lui "Quoi qu'il en soit, Blondie."  
5. Essayez de l'exorciser, elle et ses idées machiavéliques.  
4. Dites à tout le monde qu'Edward n'est pas allez en Italie parce que Rosalie lui avait dit que Bella était morte, mais bien parce qu'il avait imaginé l'affreuse tête de Rosalie. _

_3. Appelez-la __"__Hoe-salie__"__ au moins une fois dans sa face. (J'avoue que celle-là je la comprends pas…)  
2. Rappelez-lui qu'Edward à choisie une pathétique humaine au lieu d'elle.  
1. Prenez son téléphone portable et changez la sonnerie pour Roxanne de the Police et quand elle vous demande pour vous avez fais ça, dites-lui qu'elle vous rappelle Roxanne. _

_**Emmett Cullen! (Teddy Bear')**_

_20. Dites lui qu'il n'est pas supposé de prendre le terme « Bear hug » si au sérieux. _

_19. Forcez-le à regardez le film, la prise en charge des ours._

_18. Demandez-lui quelle prise en charge d'ours l'a le plus mutilés. _

_17. Demandez lui qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir que la seule raison que Rose la sauvé c'est parce qu'il lui rappelait un bébé_

_16. Rappelez lui qu'il a le moins de Fangirls dans tous les garçons immortels de Twilight. [Ce n'est pas vrai! Moi je t'aime Emmett! ]_

_15. Demandez-lui qu'elle pouvoir a-t'il apporter de sa vie humaine. _

_14. Quand il dit force, rappelez-lui qu'il n'est pas le seul à l'être, tous les vampires le sont. _

_13. Rappelez-lui sa défaite contre Bella, chaque jour…_

_12. Demandez lui s'il est accro avec quelque chose qui a avoir avec la Jeep et les muscles. _

_11. Rappelez-lui qu'Edward a le plus de contrôle que lui…_

_10. S'il demande « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » a propos du fait qu'il a tué la pluparts de ses La Tua Catante alors qu'Edward à marier la sienne. _

_9. Achetez-lui un nounours pour Noël._

_8. Provoquez les Volturies et blâmez-le, s'il demande pourquoi vous avez fait ça, rappelez-lui qu'il était avide de les battre dans New Moon. _

_7. Demandez lui pourquoi Carlisle est son père quand techniquement, il n'a que 3 ans de plus que lui. _

_6. Demandez lui qu'est-ce que sa fait d'avoir une femme qui en sait plus sur les voitures que lui. _

_5. Demandez à haute voix, pourquoi il a l'auto la plus laide de tous les Cullen et que, à la fin, même Bella à une meilleure voiture que lui._

_4. Dites-lui que Paul avait raison, Emmett à dépasser les limites du traiter. _

_3. Quand il est irrité, rappelez-lui que quand les loups-garous étaient contre lui, c'est Rosalie qui c'est lever pour s'opposer contre eux. _

_2. Demandez lui pourquoi Rose et lui se sont marier que quelques fois, et quand il dit que c'est pour le besoin de prétendre qu'ils sont plus jeunes qu'ils le sont, soupirez et dites « Ce n'est pas ce que Rosalie m'a dit. »_

_1. Volez son Jeep et peinturez-le en rose. _

_**Bella Swan (Edward's Torture!)**_

_10. Demandez des nouvelles de Mike. _

_9. Demandez des nouvelles d'Éric._

_8. Demandez des nouvelles de Jacob._

_7. Demandez des nouvelles d'Edward._

_6. Après avoir demandez des nouvelles de tous ces garçons, informez-vous sur combien elle les a payés et où dans les pages blanches elles a regardez pour des Fakes Fan-boys. _

_5. Quand elle se plein du fait qu'elle n'est pas un vampire, jetez lui des brillants et dites qu'elle est aussi brillantes qu'un vampire au soleil. _

_4. Demandez-lui si penser à Edward entrain de la mordre la rend… heureuse. _

_3. Dites lui que depuis qu'Edward est techniquement mort, elle est dans la nécrophilie. Dites lui que c'est mauvais et looser, et qu'elle devrait arrêter avec ses fétiches bizarre. _

_2. Dites lui que nous connaissons toute la vrai raison pourquoi elle a marié Edward; La lune de miel._

_1. Dite lui que vous et Jacob vous vous êtes imprégner et que vous allez vous marier. Dites lui que vous êtes enceinte que vous allez être avec lui pour toujours. Enregistrer la réaction. _

_**Alice Cullen! (Lutin miniature)**_

_10. Prenez ses cartes de crédits et ses bon d'achats, tenez les au dessus de sa tête et dites lui « Sautes pour les avoirs ». _

_9. Dites lui que si elle avait qu'elle que centimètres de moins, elle pourrait être légalement un nain. _

_8. Portez les vêtements les plus laids possible tout le temps que vous pouvez._

_7. Enroulez-la dans une camisole de force. Quand elle va protester, dites lui qu'elle a besoin de retourner dans la maison des fous. _

_6. Quand vous allez au soleil avec elle, tombez dans un tas de gazon sur le sol et gémissez : « Je suis en fusions! »_

_5. Poursuivez-la avec des gousses d'ails. _

_4. Quand elle a une vision, demandez lui si ses sens psychiques sont des picotements._

_3. Jouez lui un tour et demandez lui si elle la vu venir. _

_2. Demandez-lui qu'est-ce que vous serez entrain de faire dans 5 minutes tous les 10 minutes._

_1. Envoyez-lui des dizaines de formulaires de candidatures pour le poste de haut-parleurs sur les lignes directes de voyances. _

_**Jacob Black (Le gros méchant loup)**_

_10. N'utilisez jamais l'anglais autour de lui- en revanche, grognez._

_9. Appelez-le, le radiateur._

_8. Dites-lui que les chiens font des bons animaux de compagnies, pas des bons partenaires. _

_7. Demandez-lui s'il a une invitation au mariage pour le moment. _

_6. Dites lui que les vrais hommes brillent._

_5. Marchez vers lui et dites lui que vous êtes imprégnez. Dites que vous l'aimer et demandez lui sa patte en mariage. _

_4. Dites lui que même s'il fait 42°c, Bella ne le trouve pas chaud. _

_3. Demandez-lui comment va Leah et s'il rêve a propos de Sam de la même façon que Leah rêve a propos de Bella. _

_2. Demandez-lui s'il aime faire des choses… de style de chien._

_1. Faite lui un calendrier day-by-day, pour compter le temps qu'il reste avant que Bella ne se transforme. _

_**Carlisle Cullen! (Docteur et Philosophe!) **_

_10. Dites lui de ne vous adressez la parole qu'avec un accent anglais mignon. _

_9. Appelez le Carlisle, mais soyez sur de prononcer le «s». Quand il vous reprend, regardez le bizarrement et dite lui que le Q est silencieux. _

_8. Demandez lui si les blondes on réellement plus de plaisir. _

_7. Demandez lui qu'est-ce qu'il fait pendant ses nuits à l'hôpital, avec toutes ses jolies infirmières dans les parages. _

_6. Au lieu de dire de « se perdre » dans un argument, dites lui de nager jusqu'en France._

_5. Quand il vous 'énerve, dites lui que les temps on changer, vieil homme._

_4. Demandez lui quel type de super pouvoirs est la compassion- qu'est-ce qu'il fait pendant les batailles? Aimer les ennemies jusqu'à la mort? _

_3. Bondissez derrière son bureau pendant qu'il étudie et à un moment où il ne s'en attend pas, et aspergez le d'eau bénite._

_2. Appelez le McSteamy ou McDreamy._

_1. Courez dans la salle des urgences en criant : J'ai été mordu! J'ai été mordu! _

_**Esmée Cullen (Great Mom!)**_

_10. Laissez sortir qu'est-ce que Carlisle fait vraiment durant ses nuits à l'hôpital avec toute les jolies infirmières.___

_9. Dites lui tous les noms de vos futurs bébé, quand vous voulez les avoirs, qu'elle sexe vous voulez qu'il soit etc. _

_8. Demandez-lui, si ses cheveux ressemble à du caramel, est-ce qu'il goûte le caramel? _

_7. Poliment, demandez-lui si Carlisle lui a demandé de s'habiller comme une infirmière vilaine dans leurs chambres et s'il lui a demandé de l'appeler Docteur Rêveur. _

_6. Dites lui que Carlisle est trop vieux pour elle et qu'il est surement un pédophile._

_5. Prenez une mèche de ses cheveux, mettez la dans un Blinder avec du laid et restituer le produit finale. Proclamez que c'est un Milkshake au caramel. _

_4. Dites lui qu'est-ce que les infirmières à l'hôpital pense vraiment de Carlisle- alors embrasser avec du rouge à lèvre le chandail de Carlisle et mettez du parfum dessus. Riez très fort quand Esmée le découvre et enregistrer la réaction._

_3. Demandez-lui si elle aime l'accent anglais mignon de Carlisle. Quand elle dit qu'elle aime tout de Carlisle, appelez la une « Inculte porcine » et la bataille va être fini. _

_2. Demandez lui comment elle a sautez en bas de la falaise et à pu survivre. Quand elle ne pourra pas répondre, demandez-lui si elle est secrètement Batman. _

_1. Anonymement, envoyez-lui un ensemble de vêtements pour bébés par la poste. _


End file.
